Timeless
by heartacheinn
Summary: On his birthday, Teddy Lupin is presented with a photo album of his parents.  Picture by picture, here are the lives of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, captured with clicks of the shutter.
1. The Beginning

_One of the amazing features of photography is its_

_independence from the laws of time._

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Teddy!"<p>

Family and friends filled Harry's house to bursting as they cheered for Teddy Lupin. He was seated on the center couch in the place of honor, surrounded by a mountain of presents, beaming at the boisterous revelry that rang throughout the household. He had just finished thanking Aunt Audrey when Harry handed him a large, rectangular box.

Teddy shook it. "Can I have a hint?" he asked with a grin. His grandmother, seated next to him, patted his hand.

"It's from all of us, my dear." She looked around the room with a faint smile on her face. "You'll understand when you see what it is." With anticipation on his face, Teddy eagerly untied the curled ribbon and opened the box. He froze.

"Is it mine?" he asked quietly, tracing the gilded letters embossed on the handsome leather. Harry squeezed his shoulder from behind.

"We thought that you should have your own photo album to take with you to Hogwarts." Aunt Hermione explained, perched on the armrest of the couch Uncle Ron was sitting on. They smiled kindly at him.

"We sent out letters to all of your parent's old friends – " Uncle Bill began.

"Dug through all of those boxes in the attic – " Uncle George added.

"And searched through all of the rooms in Grimmauld Place," Granny Weasley concluded, with a fond smile.

Teddy splayed his hands on the cover and looked at his gift hungrily, as if he were given the gift of his parents themselves. He closed his eyes for a long moment, an indescribable ache rising in his chest. He felt his grandmother gently take his hand.

"This is their story. This is your story."

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the beginning of a series of connected one-shots pertaining to the story of Lupin and Tonks, one of the sweetest couples in Harry Potter. It'll delve into the stories behind each picture in Teddy's photo album, told from the perspective of the person who took the photo. I have all of my updates planned and mapped out for the next month, so keep checking back for new chapters!

If you put me on story alert, favorites, author alerts, anything, please by so kind to review! You have no idea how much even a few kind words can make my entire day. Anything from one-word compliments to a paragraph of comments holds a special place in my heart. And as always, I offer virtual cookies :)

~Astra


	2. Ginny Weasley

_Teddy traced the fine profile of the woman in the picture. She gazed out a high window with a gentle smile playing on her lips, clothed in a beautiful white dress. Aunt Ginny leaned over to see what he was looking at. _

"_Oh, that's one of my favorites," she sighed, squeezing his shoulder. _

"_I like it too," he said simply, not taking his eyes off his mother. Unconsciously, his hair began to turn a bright pink. _

* * *

><p>Ginny pinched one of her mother's pastries and popped it into her mouth as she climbed the stairs to her room to check on Tonks. <em>She<em> knew that Tonks of all people would never get cold feet, but had soothingly told an ashen Lupin that she would just go and look in on her friend, if only to calm him down. Ginny climbed the final flight of stairs and squeezed into her room, beaming at the figure standing in front of her mirror.

"Oh, Tonks" she breathed, entranced. Late afternoon sunlight streamed in through the window, illuminating everything in a hazy golden sparkle. "You look beautiful," she sighed happily, moving aside a pile of clothing and sitting on her bed.

Tonks smiled at her, radiant in her white gown. The silky taffeta hugged her figure and flared out, ending just above her knees. Her bright pink curls were pinned to one side and tumbled over her shoulders. Her dark eyes twinkled at Ginny and a smile quirked up the corner of her mouth. She was breathtaking.

Ginny sighed again, wistful. It was all too easy to pretend that Tonks was becoming a part of her family. She was the older sister that she had always wanted (Unlike _Phelgm_). Still, Ginny was ecstatic for Remus and Tonks, and was glad that her mother had bullied them into getting married at the Burrow. It would be a tiny ceremony, but even Mad-Eye couldn't ruin the excitement, though he had come close after blasting the yew tree for being a Death Eater in disguise.

Tonks twirled in a circle and tripped over a stool, nearly falling. She laughed, and Ginny joined in. "Are you excited?" Ginny asked.

"Excited?" Tonks gave a soft laugh, eyes growing distant. "I was excited a month ago, a week ago, a day ago. Now, I'm just ready." Her eyes flickered to Ginny and she grinned, eyes dancing. "I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but…" Her gaze returned to a far-off place. "You'll understand when you're older."

"It's just…" Tonks struggled with words, and crossed over to the window that overlooked the Weasley backyard. Ginny glimpsed tiny figures milling around like ants, awaiting the start of the ceremony. But Tonks gazed, not at the grounds, but a rather blue and perfect sky.

Her skin was smooth and gently flushed, eyes dark and glimmering with their usual sparkle. Her dress was beautiful, her hair was perfect, but most wondrous of all was the expression on her face. It was hope, pure and untainted, for a future more certain than the present. Even in the midst of a time wrenched apart by evil and torn in two by darkness, she stood, ready to pledge her heart to another and create a little more happiness in the world. Seared across her face was sheer love so deep, so powerful, it made Ginny's heart ache.

Tonks finally seemed to remember that she was not alone, and turned her gaze to Ginny. She smiled softly, eyes filled with light. "Nothing's ever felt so right." She returned her gaze to out the window, staring at the cloudless sky.

Silently, Ginny held her breath until she found her camera. Willing Tonks to hold the pose, she held it up to her eye until it focused. The woman in white gazed out the window, a smile playing on her lips, unaware of Ginny's actions. She was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful bride in the world.

_Click_.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was more Ginny-infused, but the next chapter will have more Remus/Tonks in it, I promise! I like to think that although Remus and Tonks didn't have a wedding quite as elaborate as Bill and Fleur, they still got to have their perfect day. The links to Tonks's wedding dress and how I pictured her hair are up on my profile, and don't worry, I didn't picture her in a floor-length ballgown.

As always, REVIEW! Think about it this way - taking 30 seconds of your time to leave a few kind words brings me a smile that lasts the whole day :D

~Astra


	3. N Tonks

_Teddy slowly turned the page, and took in a small breath as he gazed at his parents, beaming and laughing back at him._

_"Your mother took this one," his grandmother said. Teddy could feel her gaze on him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from their happy faces. "Do you like it?"_

_Teddy finally looked up, his lips curving into a small smile. "Yes."_

* * *

><p>"Nymphadora. No," Remus said firmly while shielding his face with one hand and using the other to bat her away.<p>

Tonks stamped her foot and glared at him. "Remus. Yes," she said, hitting his inflections with scary precision. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And for the thousandth time, _don__'__t_ call me Nymphadora!" He laughed, but kept his face turned away from her.

She pouted. All she wanted was a _photo_, for Merlin's sake, but Remus was being melodramatic as always. Playing the morphing card, she shaped her eyes to be impossibly large, the size of saucers, and changed their color to a baby blue. "Please?" she asked, batting her lashes and giving him her best puppy eyes. He smiled, but still shook his head.

"I don't want a photo. Not like this." He gestured towards an angry red line that curved from his ear to his chin. Just days before, he had been ambushed by Death Eaters, and his escape had been nothing but a miracle. He managed to flee with only minor grazes, save one deeper cut that had come from a particularly vicious curse. She could tell that he hated it; to him, it was just one more scar to add to the many that carved his face. To her, it was a badge of strength, a medal of honor, a sign that he had faced the worst and survived.

"Why must you take so many photos?" he sighed. She took a step closer to him and met his eyes, for once, becoming serious.

"Because I want to be able to look back at this moment and remember you laughing and the sun shining and the wind blowing." She leaned in to kiss him softly, barely brushing his lips with hers. "Don't you want to remember this forever?"

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Can't you just wait until the scar fades away?"

"Oh come on," she teased, returning to her normal self as she sensed his resolve weakening. She ran her finger along his scar and glanced at him coyly. "_I_ think it makes you look even _more_ handsome ." She grinned. "Dashing. Rugged." She widened her eyes. "Shaggable." A faint blush dusted his cheeks, but he laughed as he told her to stop. She didn't.

Tonks batted her lashes and draped her arms around his neck, smiling coyly at him. "Ire-_sis_-table." She laughed as he scooped her up and twirled her in a circle before gently setting her down.

"All right," he sighed, feigning exasperation. "One photo." Tonks beamed and held the camera up towards them, but suddenly put it down to give him a mock glare.

"You'd better smile!" Remus laughed and she kissed his scar exuberantly, smiling secretly to herself. She would show him – later – how irresistible he _really_ was.

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks to siriusly delicious, luvhorses4eva, NymphadoraTonks-RemusLupin, JosieJane, UntalentedArtist, and NinjaBananaPeel for reviewing. You don't know _how_ happy I was to see all the reviews. You guys are _amazing_!

Anyways, how did you guys like this one? Let me know what you thought! The next update will either be tomorrow or a few days from now, so check back then. Which chapter would you like to see next? Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, or Lily Potter? Reviewers get a photoshoot with Remus himself ;)

~Astra


	4. Lily Potter

**A/N: Thanks to siriusly delicious, theintrigueddirigibleplum, HammersNStrings, luvhorses4eva, .153, roflshvuakomail, Clumsy Cayenne, and battleofwits for reviewing. Your kind words keep me writing!**

* * *

><p><em>Teddy turned the page and started laughing out loud. "Harry? Is that you?"<em>

_Harry looked over Teddy's shoulder and smirked wickedly. "Why? You don't think my little bum is attractive?" Teddy, grinning, turned the album to display the photo to all, and the room burst into merry laughter. _

_His godfather pointed to his father's face. "That face? Exactly what you looked like the first time you saw one of James' nappies."_

_Teddy laughed again, this time, even happier._

* * *

><p>Lily choked back laughter as her eyes danced merrily. Maybe it <em>was<em> a little bit mean to make them suffer, but Sirius _had_ been the one who put frogs in her goblet when she was 13, and she _knew_ Remus had planted the enchanted mistletoe in 4th year. And anyways, it was just so _funny_. How many Death Eaters had Sirius single-handedly defeated just the day before? And Remus, who was a _werewolf_ for goodness sakes, looked like the figure in front of him was You-Know-Who himself.

Unable to contain herself, her mirth spilled out of her and she giggled like a schoolgirl, sinking onto the couch. Sirius and Remus turned from their observation to glare at her.

"It's not funny," Sirius said plaintively. "His nappy is…_sagging_." He shuddered convulsively. "If being godfather means I have to touch…_that_, then Moony here can have the job."

Remus shook his head vigorously. "_You_ were the one who bragged about being Harry's godfather. _You_ touch it."

She sighed at them. _Men_. "It's natural. That's what nappies are for." She lowered her head to Harry's eye level. "That's all right Harry, you just went a little poopy, didn't you?" she crooned. Harry gurgled a wide smile at her and took a step towards the men, his nappy swaying dangerously. Sirius recoiled; Remus turned pale.

"Now, if you big boys can take care of this, I'll go grab my camera." She walked into the kitchen, a smile still on her face. It was always good to get visitors, even though Peter hadn't been able to come. She paused, frowning. Come to think of it, he had been acting odd lately. She smiled as she rifled through the drawers. Maybe he had finally found himself a girl. She had just plucked out her camera when she heard panicked voices.

"Lily! It's – "

"I think it's going to – "

"MERLIN'S ARSE IT'S FALLING!"

Lily ran into the living room to see a now nappy-less Harry toddling towards his uncles with outstretched hands and a wide grin on his face. Sirius cowered on the couch, terrified, and Remus was flat against the wall, horrorstruck. Leaving the – ahem – _filled_ nappy on the floor, Harry waddled nakedly around the room, with a certain brown crust encircling his bum, turning only to give Lily a gurgly smile. She laughed helplessly, wiping tears from her eyes. He was her son, all right.

Breathless from laughter, she lifted the camera to catch this on film. She would definitely be showing this to James. And Alice. And Marlene. She would _never_ let them live this down.

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, that Remus. Don't worry Tonks, by the time Teddy's born, he'll get over his fear of sagging nappies ;) What did you guys think? (In other words, _REVIEW_!) The next update will probably be over the weekend - I just have to survive the school week first :)**

**~Astra**


	5. Hestia Jones

**A/N: Thanks to siriusly delicious, theintrigueddirigibleplum, luvhorses4eva, roflshvuakomail, NinjaBananaPeel, and tt crews for reviewing! You are all _lovely_ people!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hestia Jones sent this one in," Harry said, fingering the photo. "She said she took it at one of the Order meetings."<em>

_Teddy looked at his parents and felt a rush of pride. "They were brave, weren't they, Harry?" _

_Harry Potter looked at his godson and smiled. "The bravest." _

* * *

><p>"How do I know you won't sell it to Death Eaters?" Moody barked, one eye glaring at her suspiciously while the other spun in dizzy circles, as if sensing masked figures lurking behind the kitchen sink.<p>

"Alastor, I'm asking for one photo, not your soul," Hestia sighed, exasperated. "Now, stand still, for Merlin's sake." She snapped a photo of his scowling face and moved on, scanning the room filled with members of the Order. Emmeline still teased her about her obsession with photography, but it was all in jest. After all, Hestia thought sadly, the last war had proven that pictures were the only memories that would last. She shook herself out of her reverie as she spotted some familiar figures in the corner.

"Remus! Tonks!" she called out. They stopped their conversation and smiled at her.

"Wotcher, Hestia," Tonks greeted, her hair as short and spiky as ever. Her eyes twinkled, and Hestia smiled back. She had to admit that she had had her doubts about the Auror at first, but her fresh perspective and youthful vigor brought new life to the Order. A welcome change from Mad-Eye, Hestia thought dryly.

"Hello Hestia," Remus said genially, ever the gentleman. His robes looked shabby and far too thin for the harsh fall winds, but his voice was as warm as ever. "What can we do for you?"

Hestia smiled and raised her camera. "Picture for the Order?"

"Oh, pictures!" Tonks chirped up. She winked cheekily at Hestia. "I love them. I've never had a bad hair day. The whole metamorphogous thing and all." Hestia chuckled gently.

Remus, however, looked a bit disconcerted. "Together?" he asked, the slightest crease appearing between his brows. Hestia began to speak up before Tonks jumped in.

"Of course," she said promptly. Tonks slipped an arm around Remus's waist casually – a little too casually, Hestia's sharp eye noted – and grinned at the camera. Remus hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder and looked down at her, like he was incredulous at her acceptance and at his own bravery.

Hestia stifled a giggle. Oh yes, all the signs were there. The slight blush on Tonks' cheeks that she couldn't morph away, the light in Remus' eyes as he leaned against her.

"Smile!" she said. Tonks grinned and Remus beamed. Hestia raised her camera and smiled a secret smile. Even if they couldn't see it yet, she could.

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, you. Yeah, I'm talking to you. If you've gotten here, I'm guessing you've finished the chapter. Now, you should try clicking that little button. Y'know, the one that says "Review" ? That one. Now go click it. I'm watching you. :)**

**Reviews are like rainbows and sunshine and kittens and candy to writers. I _thrive_ off your feedback. Tell me about a grammar mistake, tell me what you like, tell me what you didn't like, tell me your grandma's middle name, I don't care. I'd love to hear it all. :)**

**~Astra**


	6. Andromeda Tonks

**A/N: Thanks to Little CatZ, daisy132, Laerkstrein, UntalentedArtist, roflshvuakomail, Silver Racoon, siriusly delicious, tt crews, gublerfan904, Weeping Angel of Fear, and A for reviewing! You are _fantabulous_!**

* * *

><p><em>A fair-haired, trim man laughed as he chased a tiny girl with pink hair, dressed in a frilly princess costume. <em>

"_That's your mother and your grandfather." Teddy looked up to see tears sparkling in his grandmother's eyes. She sighed, putting a hand over her heart. "He was a great man."_

"_I wish I could have known him," Teddy said. He watched as the little girl giggled happily, her eyes sparkling. "I wish I could have known both of them."_

* * *

><p>Ted Tonks had been a star Chaser at Hogwarts. He ran three miles every morning. And yet, he was apparently incapable of catching a three-year-old girl.<p>

"Help me 'Dromeda," he panted comically, throwing a mock-desperate look to her. "She's just too fast!" Andromeda laughed, putting out her arms in a halfhearted attempt to catch her shrieking daughter, who veered away, giggling madly. She took a step back, fondly watching Nymphadora toddle all over the living room as Ted 'tried' to catch her.

"Better you than me," she called out to him as he followed their daughter outside, where a hazy late afternoon sun was casting everything in an ethereal glow. She bustled about the kitchen and hummed happily as she set the knives chopping vegetables. The day outside was golden and beautiful; the summer foliage green and lush outside. The shrieks and shouts of her husband and daughter echoed through the yard, and she glanced out the window to see Ted trampling through the garden. She sighed and smiled at the same time. There went the tomatoes.

She sang to herself as she cooked in her beautiful kitchen, all washed in light. She was so perfectly, beautifully, blissfully happy. With every beat, her heart sent love singing through her veins. Her sacrifices had all been worth it. She had her handsome husband, beautiful daughter, and sunlit house where they could all live in peace. In this moment, in this time, in this instant, she had no regrets.

Nymphadora streaked past the window, and Andromeda waved at her daughter, bedecked in her fluffy princess glory. She had absolutely adored the frilly pink costume that Sirius and his friends had gotten her for her birthday last month and still insisted on wearing it at least once every day. Andromeda stirred the stew and added a pinch of salt. Sirius had privately told her that he had wanted to get her daughter a mini flying motorbike until Remus had convinced him otherwise. She began to lay the table, shaking her head at her mad cousin. Thank Merlin for small miracles.

Hearing the patter of running feet, she looked up to see a still-giggling Nymphadora followed by a now-weary Ted. Nymphadora ran up to her and hugged her knees with chubby arms.

"Mummy, Mummy, I run so fast," she said, giving her mother a shining smile. Andromeda ran a slim hand through her daughter's tangled pink curls.

"I can see that darling, but isn't it time for dinner now?" she asked. Ted threw her a grateful look. Nymphadora tilted her head, and looked up at her with wide purple eyes.

"No." Ted's face fell comically, and Andromeda choked back her laughter. "Not until Daddy can catch me_eeeeeeee_!" She shrieked with delight as Ted lunged for her and quickly waddled away. A smile blossomed onto Andromeda's face and she grabbed her camera off the kitchen counter. She watched her smiling husband chase her gleeful daughter; laughter echoed off the walls, sunlight shimmered in the air.

This, _this_ was magic.

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update! I'm a junior in high school. That's all the excuse I really need. After this upload, I'm literally going straight to bed, and it's only 4:00 in the afternoon. Sleep...we had problems when I was younger, but now we're the best of friends :)**

**Reviewers get Remus-shaped lollipops and my eternal gratitude!**

**~Astra**


	7. Ron Weasley

**A/N: Thanks to Mischiefer, Lany, gublerfan904, elphieT, tt crews, roflshvuakomail, theintrigueddirigibleplum, UntalentedArtist, Esie-muffin, LittleCatZ, Twipotterfreak28, JosieJane, and siriusly delicious for reviewing. You guys are _amazing_!**

**Ron/Hermione shippers, I think you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>If any photo could speak a thousand words, this one would be it. His mother and father gazed at each other, their faces filling the page. They didn't kiss. They didn't hug. They didn't even smile. But their eyes…Teddy could see the love flowing between them.<em>

"_Wow," he breathed, caught in the magic of their gaze. "It's beautiful."_

_Uncle Ron took a look at it and guffawed. "I took that one." He chuckled at the look on Teddy's face. "Hard to believe, right?" He glanced gently at a smiling Aunt Hermione, his eyes soft. "Well, with a little help."_

* * *

><p>Ron could hear Ginny's footsteps approaching behind him and frowned. He was <em>not<em> at _all_ in the mood to talk to his sister. "Ron!" He pretended not to hear her. "Ron!"

"What?" he said gruffly. Hermione had gone to 'say hello to Viktor' and he was not in any way happy about it.

"Mum wants you to take some pictures with the camera." She shoved the object of her sentence into his hand and he balked, nearly dropping it in his surprise.

"What?" But she had already whirled away in a flame of red hair and a swirl of gold silk.

Ron gingerly held the camera and looked around him nervously. It shouldn't be _too_ hard to work this thing, right? He tried snapping a picture of Bill and Fleur surrounded by guests.

_Click_.

Oops. That was his finger. He tried again, this time aiming at some Veela cousins. They waved at him, and he dropped the camera.

"Bloody hell," he cursed, gingerly picking up the camera from the ground. It didn't look broken…

"You shouldn't swear at a wedding Ron." He felt the tips of his ears begin to burn as he turned to face Hermione. _Merlin_. She seemed to get prettier every time he turned away. How did she do it? Make her hair so shiny and her eyes so sparkly and her skin looking so soft? Because he didn't even think magic could make anyone look so…_beautiful_.

He realized with a start that she was still waiting patiently for a response, and felt heat rise to the tips of his ears. "Sorry," he muttered. "It's just this ruddy camera thing."

Hermione took the camera from him. "Here," she said, adjusting the lens. She lifted it to her eyes and focused it to the distance, and he followed the line of her sight to see a radiant Fleur. He watched her as she fiddled with the controls confidently. All of a sudden, he felt too gangly, too pudgy, too tall, too short. How in Merlin's name did she manage to turn him into a hormonal 13 year old boy? He itched his collar nervously.

She beckoned him to come closer, and he bent down, immediately encircled by the scent of her hair. "Put your eye to the lens." He did. "Do you see her centered?" He did, but was more aware of the warmth of Hermione's body next to his own.

"Now, put your hand here – " grasping his hand, she moved it to the shutter, resting hers on top of his – "And get ready." Her fingers were soft and warm and he wondered crazily what type of perfume she used, because she smelled like fresh parchment and lilacs and sunlight.

_Click_.

Hermione looked over the picture and beamed, and he stopped breathing for a moment. "Good one Ron! I think it came out nicely. Now you try." His cheeks warmed at her praise, and he begged in Merlin's name that he wasn't blushing like some 17 year old boy with an unattainable crush.

Oh, wait.

Ron scoured the floor, searching for something Hermione would approve of. He skipped over Viktor (_stupid,__rubbish,__Quidditch__player_) before pausing at Remus and Tonks at a table. Remus looked haggard and haunted even though Tonks was beaming and tapping her foot to the music. When she glanced at his weary face, she turned to lift a hand to his cheek, her lips moving softly. Though Remus didn't smile, the weight in his eyes lessened. She tilted his head down to meet her eyes, and he turned his face into her hand and kissed it.

Ron pointed them out, and Hermione sighed happily and motioned for him to take the picture. He gazed at Remus and Tonks through the little square lens. They didn't kiss. They didn't laugh. They just looked into each other's eyes like there, they could see the world. Ron glanced over to Hermione, who had her arms wrapped around herself and was gazing at the couple with a serene smile on her face.

He returned his eyes towards Remus and Tonks. For the first time, he knew exactly what he wanted after this war was over and done.

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Thanksgiving! For those who celebrate it, I hope you have a wonderful holiday. I won't be able to update until Saturday at least, but make sure to check back then! Please don't favorite without reviewing :)**

**Oh, and I have a question for all of you! I have so many lovely vignettes all typed up and edited that I don't know what to upload next. So who do you want the focus of the next chapter to be: Remus? Tonks? Or both?**

**Reviewers get turkey and sweet potatoes and stuffing!**

**~Astra**


	8. Catharine Lupin

**A/N: Thanks to Luckydoggy, Weeping Angel Of Fear, Shhayy-j11, roflshvuakomail, kel,kel,153, catwalking,owl, tt crews, NinjaBananaPeel, siriusly delicious, LadyRansom, Tape Monkey, LittleCatZ, flute-player56, and Mischiefer for reviewing! This update is due to you guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Grandma Molly looked at the picture and smiled. "You look just like your father."<em>

_"You think so?" Teddy didn't believe her words. His hair was turquoise and his eyes were blue and once he even turned his skin green. Sometimes, he felt that with every time he changed his face, he was drifting farther and farther away from his parents._

_As if she could read his mind, Grandma Molly rapped his head lightly with a ladle and smiled kindly at him. "Teddy, there are some things that you can never change."_

* * *

><p>Catharine finished wiping down the counter and hung the dishcloth to dry, and then looked around for her son. He <em>should<em> have been shadowing her every move, seeing as the biscuits were almost done. She opened the oven to take a look, and the smell of melting chocolate wafted temptingly out. "Remus," Catharine called out, drying her hands on her apron. "Remus John Lupin!"

Hearing a noise at the door, she turned and smiled at the sight of her son. Remus' cheeks were grubby and he approached her shyly, hiding his hands behind his back. Catharine fisted her hands on her hips and glared at him mockingly. "Where were you? I need my taste tester here!"

His eyes lit up at her words but his smile still remained mischievous. "No-oooo-where," he said slowly.

Catharine smiled and tried to peer behind his back. "What are you hiding, young man?"

He twisted away, giggling. "It's a surprise!"

"For who?" she gasped, feigning surprise. She reached out her hands and tickled his sides.

He shrieked and jumped away. "For you-ouuuu!"

"For me?" She put her hands over her heart and smiled at him.

He beamed back. "You have to close your eyes!" She made the appropriate protests, but closed them willingly, smiling at his adamant insistence. Finally, Remus' voice returned. "You can open them Mummy!"

Catharine looked at him and her heart melted to the ground. Her little boy stood in front of her, with tousled hair, ruddy cheeks, and a bright bouquet of dandelions clutched proudly in both hands. "They're for you Mummy!"

She blinked back tears. "Come here, you." She squeezed him tightly and inhaled deeply, breathing in that scent of dirt and sunlight and sweetness that was her little boy.

She could _see_ his life spinning out in front of her, a pure golden thread that stretched out to eternity. Playing in the snow, going off to Hogwarts, coming back each summer, taller, stronger, and wiser. Finding a girl, cradling his first child, and growing old and gray.

But even when her son of six became sixty, she knew with a mother's intuition that nothing, neither time nor distance, would ever be able to change his golden heart. Remus could change his hair, he could change his eyes, and he could change his skin, but nothing could ever change that he was her greatest hope and her brightest dream.

"Mummy, you can let me go now!" Remus was squirming, and reluctantly, she released him, surreptitiously wiping away stray tears as she did so.

She smoothed his hair and patted his cheek, pinching the dandelions to return them into their perfect bouquet. "Sorry, dear."

He beamed back at her, content. "It's okay."

She needed to save this moment in time…where on earth did she put the camera? Catharine turned around and mercifully spotted it sitting on the counter.

She turned back to her son and flourished the camera. "Smile, Remus!" He chortled and tilted his head to one side adorably, a toothy smile brightening his face. Remus offered the bouquet of dandelions towards her and she felt her heart lighten. She was so _very_ lucky to have a son like him.

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to say, this chapter did not want to come out. It's only you reviewers that kept me writing, so kudos to you! ****I'm a junior in high school taking 4 AP classes. I'm on student council, president of 2 clubs, and winter track's going to start soon. Logically, I should have no time to write, but it's because of you reviewers that I do. :)**

**Oh, and Catharine is a name of my own creation. It's actually a variation of my own name. **

**Motivate me by dropping by and leaving a few kind words! Reviewers get kisses and hugs from baby Remus (I don't think there's anything cuter).**

**~Astra**


	9. Ted Tonks

**A/N: Thanks to Twipotterfreak28, theintrigueddirigibleplum, Ella Not Lotte, Weeping Angel of Fear, JosieJane, roflshvuakomail, flute-player56, tt crews, kel,kel.153, Tape Monkey, Ana Torres, catwalking,owl, LittleCatZ, and siriusly delicious for reviewing! Ohmygoodness I _adore_ you guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Teddy peered closely at the photo and his eyes widened. "Is that the Hogwarts Express?" His grandmother nodded in confirmation, and he grinned at the wildly waving girl in the window of the scarlet train.<em>

"_Was Mum excited?" Because he was. Just one more year until he was at the place where his parents had lived, breathed, and laughed, the place of legends, dreams, and magic. Hogwarts._

_His grandmother laughed. "Excited? She couldn't wait." She touched the picture with loving fingers. "Your grandfather and I though, we could have waited a long time more before letting her go." _

* * *

><p>"Mum! Stop it! You're getting tears on my robes!" A scowling Dora wriggled out of Andromeda's tight grasp, and his wife gave a watery laugh.<p>

"Sorry dear. It's just that – " her face crumpled again. " – you're going to _Hogwarts_." Tonks rolled her eyes but allowed her mother to hug her again.

"It's okay Mum. I _wanna_ go," she said, squeezing 'Dromeda's hand. Ted, holding Dora's suitcase, smiled faintly at her words. _That_ was the understatement of the year. Dora had been counting down the days since she had turned five. She wasn't even nervous. It was yet another adventure, and Merlin knew how much she loved those. But he on the other hand, was not feeling the same joy…

Finally, 'Dromeda relinquished her hold on their daughter, and he opened his arms as Dora turned towards him. He clutched her tightly, running a hand over her small pink head, and blinked back tears of his own. How had time passed so quickly? It was only yesterday she had fit into his hands. She had been a tiny, bawling thing with a scrap of hair and a scrawny red face, but the instant he had felt her butterfly heartbeat, he was hers. For eleven lightening fast years, she'd been theirs, and theirs alone.

He sighed and pressed his lips to the top of her head, breathing in her scent of baby powder and bubblegum. Were it within his power, he would have, at that very instant, assembled all the hundreds of professors, instructors, and students that she would meet over the next seven years and announced "_This is no normal student. This is my child! Be careful with her_." He would have to give her up today. Not as much as he would have to in the future. But as much as he could today.

All too soon, he could feel her tugging away from him, and he reluctantly let her go. "Bye Strawberry," he said gruffly. He reached out and ruffled her hair. "Have fun. Owl us as soon as you unpack. We'll see you at Christmas." Dora looked at the train, a tiny shadow of apprehension falling across her face, and then back to them.

"I'll miss you," she blurted out. She hugged him and 'Dromeda tightly before hopping onto the train. Ted lifted her trunk up to her waited hands and gave her a little push, even when all he wanted to do was grab her, grab his wife and hustle them all to live forever in the Himalayas.

"Go," he said, smiling encouragingly while blinking back tears of his own. She smiled at his one last time before disappearing in a mass of students. Ted stepped back and put an arm around Andromeda, offering her a handkerchief. Dora's face poked out from a window as the scarlet train whistled steam and began to churn away. They waved wildly, 'Dromeda blowing her a kiss. Ted lifted the camera to his eye, watching his Dorabelle, his Strawberry, his little baby girl, glide away from him. It was time to let her go.

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been on quite a bit of a parent/child spree lately, haven't I? But I hope you guys still enjoyed this one, because I certainly enjoyed writing it! This one's dedicated to my own daddy, for all that he does and all of his love. **

**I'm super-duper excited for the next chapter! I can't believe it's chapter 10; I barely thought this would get to chapter 5! Keep your eyes out for the next upload, because it's my favorite one so far. I can't wait for you guys to read it!**

**Reviewing makes the next chapter come faster!**

**~Astra**


	10. Apolline Delacour

**A/N: Thanks to Moony's girl xx, tt crews, roflshuvuakomail, TeamPapaya, siriusly delicious, Tape Monkey, Twipotterfreak28, NinjaBananaPeel, kel,kel.153, catwalking,owl****, and (anonymous) for reviewing the last chapter! Seeing your reviews is what _makes_ my day!**

**French translations are at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>The next picture was filled with blurred, moving figures, indistinct and hazy, save one swaying couple, dancing with their eyes closed. Teddy couldn't take his eyes off of it.<em>

_"My muzzer took zat one at our wedding, Teddy," Aunt Fleur said, floating into the room with Uncle Bill and glimpsing the page. She smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She told me she saw in your parents…_le vrai amour de tous."

_She looked to Uncle Bill for help, and he supplied a translation. "The truest love of all."_

* * *

><p>Apolline prowled around the tent, looking for victims. She had finally managed to wrestle a camera from a protesting Molly's hand, and wasted no time in taking pictures. Her daughter's mother-in-law was <em>une <em>_femme __gracieuse_, but she hadn't understood that Apolline _wanted_ to do this. _Oui_, wedding photographers were fine when she was sobbing into a handkerchief, but she was fully recovered now, and only _she_ could do it the right way. _C__'__était __la __facon__des __Francais._

She circled the dance floor like a hawk, snapping shots of Fleur with Bill, Bill with Gabrielle, Fleur with Gabrielle. She smiled fondly and waved at her girls as they blew her kisses. They were such beautiful children. She floated away, looking for more guests to grace her daughter's wedding album.

And it was then that she saw it. _Un __amour __d__'__une __vie_. A small, young, gold haired woman swayed with an old man.

They swayed, not in time with the music, but rather to something deeper, like _le __battement __de __leur __coeur_. The woman had her cheek nestled against his chest, her golden hair brushing his chin, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. One of her arms encircled his waist, while her other hand was linked with his. The man looked like he had lived three lifetimes, and Apolline's sharp eyes traced the lines of misery that scarred his face, making his seem even older. He seemed…._triste_.

But there was no doubt that he loved her, _plus __que __la __vie_. It was in the way he leaned his head against her hair, linked his fingers with hers, closed his eyes like he never wanted to let her go. Some gossipers around them whispered in blatant disapproval at such a pair, but it was as if they didn't hear anything, see anything, feel anything, except each other.

Apolline stood still, not daring to move as she was thrust into the murky waters of memory. _Il __était __une __fois_, she had been that girl who had dared dance with a human while other Veela looked on in disgust. She had dared to marry Jacque even without her mother's approval. Now, she lived in the hazy line between _deux __mondes_ . Not quite Veela, but never quite human.

But she had done it all and would do it all again, for Jacque. Her eyes unconsciously found his figure even amidst the crowd, and her lips gently curved upwards . He was dancing merrily with Gabrielle, his belly jiggling, making little Gabby squeal with delight as he twirled her in a circle, smiling his happy smile. _Oui, __elle __ne __regrettait __rien._

She returned her gaze to _les __amoureux,_ the lovers still swaying to music heard only to their ears and oblivious to her observation. Apolline lifted the camera to her eye, scarcely daring to breath, lest they disappear _sur __une __vent_. She carefully focused in on only the couple dancing to the beat of their hearts, leaving the figures around them blurry and insignificant. Because that was _le __véritable __amor_ was, _oui_? Being in a room of people and only seeing the eyes of the one your heart belonged to, _votre __áme __soeur_.

_Il y avait un amour qui a llait conquérir tous les temps. _

There was a love that would conquer all time.

_Click_.

* * *

><p><span>French Translations:<span>

_une __femme __gracieuse__-_a gracious woman

_C__'__était __la __facon__des __Francais__-_It was the way of the French.

_Un __amour __d__'__une __vie__-_ A love of a lifetime

_le __battement __de __leur __coeur_ - The beat of their hearts

_triste –_ sad

_plus __que __la __vie_ - More than life itself

_Il __était __une __fois_ - Once upon a time

_deux mondes –_ two worlds

_Oui, __elle __ne __regrettait __rien__ – _Yes, she regretted nothing.

_les amoureux – the lovers_

_sur __une __vent_ – on a wind

_le __véritable __amor_ – true love

_votre __áme __soeur_ – your soul mate

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been taking Spanish for 11 years, so all French words are directly off Google Translate. If any of you French speakers out there see any problems, please let me know! It's such a beautiful language, I really don't do it justice!**

**How did you guys like this one? Do you think that we can reach the 100-review mark? I think you guys can! To all those who have ever reviewed, thank you so, _so_, very much. Your support means the world. And to those who haven't yet, well, you know where the button is. ;)**

**Review and tell me your favorite chapter so far!**

**~Astra**


	11. Sirius Black

**Thanks to Rottana, tt crews, Heartsday, LLAMACORN RIDER, V,Everygreen, roflshvuakomail, gublerfan904, Twipotterfreak28, Cassandra, flute-player56, Secret Agent Chipmuh-nk, Ella Not Lotte, Lolaaaa, Loonaticslover13, kel,kel,153, TryRunAgainstTheWind, and siriusly delicious for reviewing! You are the honey to my Pooh :)**

* * *

><p><em>Teddy stared<em> _hungrily at the photo where his parents laughed and smiled at each other, washed in flickering lamplight and blissfully unaware of the world around them._

"_Who took this one?" Teddy asked, his voice infused with longing._

_Uncle Bill peered closely at the photo. "We found it when we developed the film in Sirius's camera," he said. "He must've taken it."_

* * *

><p>Sirius tossed and turned in his bed. He could have sworn that it was getting lumpier by the second. He bolted up, thumped his pillow, and cursed his bloody mattress before flopping back onto the bed. After what seemed like <em>days<em>, he finally got up, sleep be damned. After all, what was the point of sleep if there was a lovely bottle of firewhisky with his name on it in the kitchen?

With a huge yawn, he padded through the halls and was halfway down the stairs before he stopped, surprised to see light spilling from the kitchen. Who was still up at this hour? He approached the room carefully before stopping at the sight in front of him.

Tonks was seated at the oak table with a steaming mug cupped in her hands, dressed in her Auror robes. Remus faced her, still looking a bit peaky from the full moon days prior, but looking happier than Sirius had ever seen him lately. He had his own cup, which Sirius just knew had to be filled with cocoa. The man was as obsessed with chocolate as the boy at Hogwarts had ever been, Sirius reflected fondly.

Tonks leaned over her mug and grinned at Remus. Her lips curved into words that Sirius couldn't quite make out, but whatever they were, they made Remus smile back. For a moment, Sirius glimpsed a hint of Moony the Maurader, not Lupin, the man worn down by war. Remus said something back, and Tonks dissolved into giggles.

Well, well. The metamorphogous and the werewolf. His cousin and his best friend. He should have seen this one coming. He gazed at them fondly for a long time, watching the happiness that flitted its way onto Remus's face, and the way infallible Tonks blushed (multiple times) when Remus spoke to her. Sirius was never the most sentimental of people, but as he looked at his two best friends, he knew that one day they would have little color-changing werewolf spawn clambering all over the place.

So much had already been taken to him…_Lily…James_…He had long given up pretending that he would wake up and it would all be a dream. They were gone, and nothing could change that fact. But Sirius allowed himself to look at Remus and Tonks and imagine a future. Maybe, after this bloody war was over and done, he would be able to make Tonks laugh and be there to watch Remus grow young again. Maybe, he would be able to teach little Tonks and little Remus how to fly their first brooms and play the best pranks. Maybe, he would be able to take back 13 lost years.

Silently, he reversed his path and padded back up to his room. Grabbing his camera, he blew the dust off its lens and stole back downstairs. After fiddling with the settings, he held it up to his eye and adjusted the shutter. Remus and Tonks were washed in golden light, their faces glowing and content.

_Click. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Hello? Anybody still there? This is shamefully late, I know, but it turns out that high school, exams, and a long-term illness are enough to scare away both muse and motivation. I will try to update regularly...but no promises. But I have been writing quite a few drabbles lately, one of which will be posted quite soon :)**

**And this is also late in coming, but I want to thank EVERYONE who has ever left a review because the last chapter reached more than a 100 reviews! It is very incredible to me, and I thank you all so deeply. I never thought that anything I wrote would get this far. **

**I don't deserve them, I know. But do leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**~Astra**

**P.S. The next chapter will have a baby Teddy!**


	12. Andromeda Tonks 2

**A/N: As I promised, a baby Teddy! Granted, it's a few days...weeks...months late, but hey, better than nothing, right?**

**Joking aside though, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I've been lacking inspiration and motivation, and I've been moving away from HP a bit to focus on other fandoms. You should totally coughshamelessselfpromotionc ough check out my other work ;) Thanks to loveislouder94 for some ahmazing reviews and getting me back on track!**

**Without further ado, here is the promised chappie!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh," Teddy whispered softly. He touched the glossy surface of the photo with trembling fingers. "Oh, oh, oh."<em>

_A grey haired man and a pink haired woman lay deep in slumber , curled around a tiny blue-haired boy. _

"_It's me." _

* * *

><p>Andromeda wandered aimlessly around the living room, drifting from place to place. Dora and Remus had retired in the early evening, but sleep still evaded her. The house seemed to be filled with the lost imprint of another soul. Her Ted – her heart stuttered – her Ted still lingered in the scent of his favorite armchair, the kitchen, their bedroom. Some days, she almost couldn't bear to remain in the house any longer, but knew that she could never truly leave. These were her last traces of him.<p>

Andromeda ascended the wooden stairs slowly, wearily. Loss had eroded her bones and weakened her heart. She was getting too old for this war. All she wanted was her bed and a moment to herself to shed a few secret tears, but she paused when she saw a light shining from Remus and Dora's room. She slowly stole inside, intending only to extinguish the light and make a quick escape, but the scene in front of her made her pause.

Remus and Dora lay curled around a tiny body, her daughter's forehead tucked into the crook of Remus' neck. Teddy lay nestled between them, tucked into the curve of Dora's body with a tiny hand splayed against Remus' chest.

Andromeda's eyes traced the lovely features of her daughter, always softer, more vulnerable, while sleeping. Nymphadora had her father's laughing eyes, his stubborn chin, but Andromeda's own heritage shone through as well – the high cheekbones, the delicate turn of the nose. Yet her rainbow child had never succumbed to the House of Black. She brushed back some loose strands of pink hair with a tender hand, fingers fluttering across her daughter's cheek.

And Remus. She gently released a sigh as she gazed at her son-in-law, more peaceful and less burdened than he ever was in real life. She did not regret what she had said to him when he had returned, but perhaps she could have been kinder. She pushed his hair back and touched his cheeky gently, just as she had done for Dora. After all, she was his mother too. Not by blood, not by marriage, but by choice.

And finally, Teddy. She knotted her hands together to keep from reaching out and cradling him to her chest, because as much as she wanted to let his infant warmth seep into her cold bones, she wanted him to sleep, to slumber. To dream. She wanted him to spend all his moments in the circle of his parents' arms, to feel warm and protected and safe. To know that he was loved.

She looked at the three of them – her children, her grandchild – and pressed a hand to her aching heart. It was not aching from loss, but love. All that she was living for was slumbering in this bed.

She picked up the camera from the chair. A werewolf, a metamorphogous, and a blue-haired child. If someone had told her, she would have never believed it. But as she looked at their faces, serene and smooth in sleep, she could not imagine a more perfect family.

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And don't think that I've forgotten - thanks to loveislouder94, ninjacatchester, Caylin, A Little Rusty, The Scratch of Quills, darkangel61792, TheLoveHasNoCeiling, gublerfan904, roflshvuakomail, Loonaticslover13, tt crews, siriusly delicious, kel,kel,153, Tonks 23, Fluteplayer56, The yellow blur00, and Twipotterfreak28 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Reviews puppies and kittens and rainbows = pupkitbows**


End file.
